poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In Ninjago World/Save Jay
This is how they arrived in Ninjago World and Save Jay in Ryan's Quest 2. They arrived in Ninjago Ryan: Look at this place. Goofy: It's new. Sora: I wonder where the people is? And they saw a Blue tornado to pass them Sci-Ryan: Ryan know who it was Ryan: Hey! That's Jay! Crash: We better go see him. Then they saw Heartless going to the Museum Bertram: Heartless, first. They went to the Museum and they saw a Scroll of Ninja Donald: What's this. He going to see it and then Heartless appeared Donald: Found them! They are fighting them and they're are too many of them Sora: There's too many of them! Ryan: Well, somebody help us! Then Jay appeared and he fight the Heartless Ryan: You're here! Jay push them and leave with the School Sora: What's wrong with you friend? Ryan: I don't know, but did he forgot about who we were? Donald: Why did he have to do that? They left the Museum Sci-Ryan: Hey, you noticed something. I saw a Girl with an Old Man heading that way. Ryan: If Jay is here, that mean Nya is here too. Let's go see her. They went off and they have to sneaky Ryan: Shh... Sora: Okay. Donald is ram the the door, but the Door opened Donald: Hey, who opened the door. Nya saw Donald and the others Nya: Oh, you're so cute! She hugged Donald Nya: Ryan! Everyone! Ryan: Hi! Donald: Hey, put me down! You're crushing my feathers! Nya: Oh. Sorry. She put her down Sensei: You came here to help Jay. Ryan: So, where is he? Sensei: He's at the Temple. And he's not like himself. Nya: Yeah, he's not like himself lately. And even though, he lock my Brother and the others in the Celler. Ryan: Who? Nya: Kai. Zane. Cole and Lloyd. They're in trouble, we tried to save them, but the can't get to them from that creature. Ryan: Don't worry, we'll save them. They went of the Cellar and they saw a Heartless that blocking the door, they are fighting it and they defeated it, they went and see no one Ryan: Hello! Sora: Where are you? Goofy: That's strange, we came to the cellar to save them. Kai: Did you say Rescue? Cole: Quite, it might be them. Zane: They don't look like them. Goofy: Of course not, Nya send us to save you. They came out of their hiding spot Sora: Great to meet you. I'm Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ryan, Crash, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna, Bertram and Matau. I'm glad you're all okay. Kai: Thank goodness you found us. Cole: We were in that cellar for so long. Zane: Jay locked us in. We try to talk to him, but he didn't listen to us. Ryan: Well, can you help us find him? Zane: Sure, follow me. Meanwhile ?????: It's time you dealt with Nya. She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose. And then---your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong. Jay: I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want--- ??????: What? To love, and be loved in return? Who could ever love a guy like you? (The Beast turns around angrily. The hooded man notices Sora and the others entrance. They are ready to fight) ??????: See? She has accomplices. Ryan: Um, Jay, are you... Then Jay attack them Kai: Jay! What's wrong with you!? Theu are fighting to come to his senses and they defeated him Jay: Guys, what's happened to me? Kai: Well, I don't know why, but... Um... Donald: Well, you locked you're friends in the Cellar. Jay: What? Zane: Well, you did. Ryan: Who's that guy you're talking to? The one in a Black Coat? Jay: Exon! that's his name. He came from the darkness... He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain---and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do... I could no longer see the truth. Goofy: Well, I'll be. That must be why you threw all of your friends down there into the Cellar. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right? Jay: Was that it? Was it to protect them? Goofy: Sure. We know you're good inside. Matau: You cared for them. Zane: He's right, Jay. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all... Nya can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to--- Jay: Nya! (Jay sighs) Jay: I've mistreated her... I've mistreated her and been so jealous from Cole. Sora: She didn't say anything about that. Jay: She'd never tell anyone of my jealousy... She's too good. Kai (to Sora): You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly. Sora: Why don't you just go talk to her? Jay: But... Ryan: Don't say a word. Sora: No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you. They went off and they went to see Sensei Sensei: Ninjas, you're okay. Kai: We are, and hey, where my Sister? Sensei: She ran away from that Black Coated Person. Jay: What!? Sensei: Don't get to angry, Jay. You better go find her now. They went off Nya: I'm warning you! You'll be sorry! Jay: Nya! Where are you? Nya: Jay, Help! I'm at the Building! They went off and they found her running away from something Jay: Nya! Nya: I'm alright! They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them and they know Exon is watching them Exon: Guess we will meet again, Crash Bandicoot. He disappeared Lloyd: Looks like we don't want to see him again. Jay: Yeah. Nya: You're Alright! Jay: Nya... I-I'm sorry---I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you. (Nya smiles, making Jay smile back) JayBeast: Forgive me. Nya: I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped...that you might have changed a little bit. Then the Scroll is glowing and then Sora and Ryan opened a New Gateway Jay: What was that? Sora: A New Gateway has opened. It's time for us to leave. Ryan: Are you sure we can come back? Nya: Yeah. Sensei: You're always welcome here in Ninjago City. Ryan: Okay, bye! They left this world Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3